


Bitchu

by Insertcliquehere



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Albedo being Albedo, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cherry Boys Galore, Cocytus is such a pure soul, Consent Issues, Demiurge being a bitch, Demiurge just needs a lesson in workplace harassment, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Gay Sex, I deserve to be sent to the happy farm, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Gore, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shalltear and Demiurge are super sadist buddys ™, These tags are not in cronological order, Work In Progress, Workplace Misdeeds, all of Nazarick needs that, dubious everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertcliquehere/pseuds/Insertcliquehere
Summary: Assigned to administer a short health exam to the other residents of Nazarick, Demiurge seriously oversteps some professional boundaries.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Demiurge, Cocytus/Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane), Demiurge(Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Everyone, Demiurge/Pandora's Actor (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane), Guren/Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane), Kyouhukou/Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane), Sebas Tian (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane), Sebas Tian/Tuareninya Veyron
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. A lil' Teasin'

**Author's Note:**

> For what to expect, clarifications and teasers, please read the author's notes at the end! 
> 
> Please be paitent with me! This is my first time publishing!
> 
> edit-- like an idoit i didn't click multi chapter

Shalltear laid both palms flat onto her cheeks and squirmed in her seat. She was blushing heavily. 

"Ah~ to think Ainz-sama worries about our health. It just—  _ hmmph _ — gets me so stirred up~  _ arinsu _ !"

"Indeed," Demiurge said, tilting his head somewhat to let the natural shadows of Shalltear's office hide his own—  _ totally inappropriate _ — expression. And while Ainz-sama's great wisdom and leadership made his very heart tremble, Demiurge didn't want their private meeting to devolve into girl talk and giggles.

He adjusted his glass and, with them, his tone of voice.

"Before we both retreat into our respective fantasy worlds, we need to examine why, of all the guardians, Ainz-sama has chosen us."

"Hhmmm— " Shalltear's face was still very red but she straightened her posture and regarded him with new interest, "Just what are you thinking Demiurge?"

"Ainz-sama’s true wisdom is something so vast and profound that I can't ever hope to match it but, in the context to this assignment, I’m fairly confident I have uncovered Ainz-sama’s true intentions.” 

The smile that crossed Demiurge's face was a rare slip from his cool, collected persona. He’d tried to repress it before but given up. His eyes gleamed with all the fierce reverence of a madman's. 

Shalltear didn't react. As a fellow sadistic, she could recognize that wicked smile as one of joy.

"I hope you’ll excuse me," Demiurge said, sheepishly pushing his glasses up, "Speculating on matters like these just makes me feel so stimulated.”

He chuckled. His teeth gleamed.

"As you already know, Shalltear, the majority of my business in the holy kingdom's borders has already come to its conclusion. Yet, you are still keeping very busy operating Nazarick's transpiration networks. Therefore, it's unlikely that Ainz-sama picked us because of our schedules."

"If not our schedules, for what then?"

"It's my humble conclusion that he picked us for our various resistances! As part of the undead you have a great number of immunities and I, myself, have the strongest status and damage nullification of any other guardian." 

"But why would that matter?"

"It only makes sense that Ainz-sama wants us to administer a thorough exam! By choosing us—  _ specifically us _ — he's implying that, if we will want to fulfill his expectations, we'll likely have to make physical contact with our examinees."

Shalltear's red eyes narrowed as she placed a delicate hand to her chin. It took her some time to digest his words.

After a brief moment, Shalltear nodded to herself

"Ahhh,  _ Sasuga Demiurge _ ! To think you could understand Ainz-sama to such a degree! I thought he picked us because we share a similar knowledge of anatomy!"

Demiurge offered her an impressed smile and, once more, adjusted his glasses.

"Anatomy? I wasn't aware that such things interested you."

Shalltear snickered, “Well that’s one name for it— _ arinsu _ .”

"...I see."

There was silence in the office as Demiurge froze, his brow wrinkled ever so slightly.

Shalltear opened her mouth to explain that it was a joke, but she closed it upon remembering who she was talking to. He was probably thinking. 

She didn’t wait long before the demon cleared his throat. 

"...Shalltear, I'd like your opinion on something. You and I—  _ No _ — that's not— "

Demiurge cleared his throat again. He softly tapped his knuckles against his chest as if he was coughing. The tips of his long elf-like ears were flushed cherry pink.

Shalltear felt worried. 

"I've found, failing to partake... in my more  _ carnal _ desires impacts my ability to work long-term. Additionally, after achieving  _ a certain amount _ of pleasure, my body becomes— well— a great deal lighter. The last thing I wish to do is pry into your experiences but I would like to know if it is the same way with you."

"That's— well, yeah. That sounds about right— arinsu?"

Demiurge's diamond eyes gleamed.

"Do you think Ainz-sama considered— No what am I saying!  _ Of course, he did!  _ Sexual wellness is a vital part of personal health!"

"Ehhhh, Demiurge?"

"Of course!  _ Of course! SASUGA AINZ-SAMA!" _

* * *

So-Bin character sheets (Vol. three of LN) shows that Demiurge has the highest resistance stat compared to the other guardians! it's completely full!

That might be a translation issue and I could be confusing something like the Constitution with status resistance but I'm pretty sure Sous Chef stated Demi does have poison immunity. I put two and two together.


	2. Cherry Pickin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most terms and conditions are accepted. The two 'nurses' of Nazarick find their offices and have a nice chat over booze. There's nearly a cat fight.
> 
> And Cocytus is... treated.
> 
> (Not necessarily in that order.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings— There is a dollop of NEEDLE horror! It's a pretty brief scene of Demi exorcising his ‘hobbies’ on an irrelevant human.
> 
> In this Chapter Cocytus faces pressure to having sex with Demiurge. There’s no way to sugar coat it. That’s dub-con.

Albedo stood in front of Demiurge and Shalltear, flipping through the bleached white pages of their latest report. It was clear that she was reading carefully although she was doing so at a superhuman speed.

As she neared the end of the document, her expression changed. Albedo's demeanor— the carefully fixed, half-lidded smile she typically used for business—fell. It wasn't a frown but her expression was distinctly cold.

"I suppose these guidelines will be acceptable... for general use." She said sighing as she handed the thin black clipboard to Demiurge.

Shalltear who, unlike Albedo, completely lacked the delicate finesse that came with being an accomplished diplomat, pursed her lips and glanced at Demiurge. Clearly, she was seeking guidance.

Demiurge adjusted his glasses. He was in a merciful mood.

"Albedo, if I may ask, why only general use?"

"It's simple, Demiurge. The premises you've submitted are perfect in every regard except one— in the case of Ainz-sama himself."

Shalltear and Demiurge spoke at once, each surprised.

"AINZ-SAMA H-HIMSE— "

"T-that can't be— "

Albedo put up a single, gloved hand to silence them.

"Indeed, in yesterday's conference, it was implied that it will be the duty of you both to play doctor for a while. Ainz-sama included himself among the roster of your future patients— I specifically asked afterwards."

Having been so suddenly granted the honor of examining Ainz— a task a thousand times more thrilling than standing in the presence (which was an honor all itself) simply because it was a chance to interact, maybe even to touch his lord— Demiurge could feel nothing but joy. However, he had a question.

"When Ainz-sama said he was concerned with the health of Nazzrick at large, did he include himself then too?"

His query went unanswered because Shalltear, who'd likely been holding her breath, squealed loudly. 

She grasped her (excessively padded) chest and excitedly cheered, "T-That means I'll get to— awwwhhh— I'll get to be Ainz-sama's nurse! _ Arinsu! _ What joy~ "

With the sound of grinding teeth, a sinister shadow fell over Albedo's face. It was the very picture of rage. No— of envy. She hadn't heard his question at all.

Demiurge stepped forward— not exactly between the two— but far enough that he was still in front of the oblivious Shalltear.

"Ah— If both of you will excuse me, I'd wish we wouldn't fight among ourselves. It would be tedious to stop. Besides, you have a point Albedo."

Shalltear still mumbled under her breath, clearly lost in a happy day-dream but Albedo's eyes— which had begun to gleam— stopped doing so.

"Anyways," Demiurge cleared his throat, "it is as you said. I was unaware our Lord counted himself among those we were assigned to care for— I feel as though certain procedures must be evaluated and then adapted solely for Ainz-sama."

"Indeed!" Albedo exclaimed, suddenly adopting a happy, blushing smile, "I was hoping you would say that! I feel by far the biggest problem is in section F! It's too short! You should include more questions— and some about preferences too! You know, who Ainz-sama finds most stimulating! His types! Whether he prefers large breasts! That sort of thing!"

Demiurge re-adjusted his glasses. "...I-I'll try my best to meet your expectations then."

"See that you do—And,  _ hmm, _ look at the time. I'd better be off now but I'll do my best to set up a good schedule for you two." Albedo said, her hearty, half-ravenous smile turning downwards, into something more benign.

And as a world-class beauty' any smile of Albedo's would memorize— absolutely ensnare— any common man. For Demiurge, of course, Albedo's smile only filled him with a dull headache. No matter how much time he spent thinking, watching, and evaluating, Albedo's true intentions were too often beyond him

Demiurge watched as Albedo approached the door but stopped short of the hall. Over her shoulder, she added,"Oh! And please do remember to ask about Ainz-sama's ideal breast size. It's very important!"

* * *

Demiurge waited until Albedo was well out of hearing range to shake Shalltear out of her happy little daydream— Literally. He placed his hands on her shoulders and actually shook her. Gently, of course.

Shalltear's imagination was not nearly that of Albedo's or Cocytus's so he didn't need to exert too much force.

" _ Ahhh~ Ainz-sama! Here comes your LOVE INJEC _ —Gah _! _ Demiurge!"

The effect was instantaneous.

"My apologies, I'm sure you were having a grand dream but I feel as though it is time for us to focus. After all... we got our guidelines approved."

"The guidelines? All of them— _ Arinsu?! _ Really! I can't believe you got  **that** past her! The virgin banshee herself!"

Demiurge adjusted his glasses and puffed his chest out proudly, "I never had to mention the special protocol. There was a loophole, you see."

"Oooh Sasugi Demiurge! Even your paperwork has secrets!"

"Please, it is nothing. I am but a modest servant carrying out the will of our great Lord. Nothing more."

While his words were humble, Demiurge's proud grin and twitching tail were in complete contradiction. It looked rather like he was preening.

" _ Ah~ _ and what a will it is—  _ arinsu! _ "

"indeed, nothing in the world can compare to Ainz's divine will _. _ .. "

" _ But Awwwh~ _ I still can't believe we get to examine Ainz-sama, himself~ "

"About that, I wonder what we should do. I didn't think Albedo would leave that much of anything related to Ainz-sama in anyone else's hands. truthfully, I didn't think she could... "

Shalltear's mood, which had been soaring high moments ago, suddenly plummeted. Her voice dropped low as if she'd just realized something horrible.

"That's because she's not taking us seriously— _ arinsu." _

"Hmm? I don't think—

" _ GWRAHH! _ She's saying I've got no appeal as a nurse! That Gorilla! I can't stand for this!"

"I'm afraid I'm not foll—?"

"And it's not just me! She's looking down on you, too!" Shalltear shouted. Since she wasn't quite tall enough to grab his shoulders, she snatched his left arm from his side.

Shalltear's eyes were wide and half-rabid, "She's laughing at _us!_ Making fun of _us!_ _We won't stand for that!_ "

Demiurge would have adjusted his glasses had his hand been free. Instead, he looked onward— trying his best to keep the burgeoning feeling of dread at bay.

* * *

...

* * *

"How's this— _ Arinsu _ ?!" Shalltear excitedly barked as she threw the doors in front of her open with all her strength.

It hadn't been long since her declaration, only a few hours, but her rage had simmered down into a manic sort of motivation. Something Demiurge couldn't criticize because, pettiness aside, it was turning out to be very efficient. They were already looking for potential offices to administer their exams from.

Shalltear put her hands at her waist and stroud forward in the darkroom. Demiurge followed with considerably less enthusiasm. She clapped once and three grand chandeliers lit up. Now bathed in light, she turned around to face him.

"Well?"

"...it's a bit big don't you think?"

The room was truly expansive. The high-arching ceiling, which stretched nearly sixty feet above their heads, gave the impression of being a vast cave rather than an office. It was also completely unfurnished and that only made the matter worse.

"Well then what did you have in mind—  _ Arinsu _ ?"

"I might have a place. Although, I fear you'll protest it... please let me show you."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Shalltear screeched, crossing her arms and shaking her head stubbornly, "This is a bad idea— Arinsu! I don't even go down here unless Ainz-sama asks me to! No! No!  _ No! _ "

"...I understand that you have your misgivings with the nature of some of the residents here in the Pit but please consider it! In my opinion, this place would be the most convenient. After all, since this is a space I frequently use for my hobbies, it's already outfitted to my liking."

"No! When I said  _ 'No' _ I meant it! I can hear them! I swear I can hear his cockroaches crawling and— No!  _ Just No!" _

* * *

This time it was Demiurge's turn to pout, although he did so by merely adjusting his glasses and pursing his lips.

"How's this Demiurge?! Does it meet your standards—  _ arinsu! _ ?"

Demiurge looked around the room. The stone walls were plain and needed a personal touch but the furniture there looked to be in good shape. The counter that stretched along the far wall looked sturdy enough and the couch kitty-corner to it would fit most Nazarick residents.

"... this place does meet all the criteria I ask for."

"So? Will it work or not?"

"...I am worried about the location. What if someone gets lost? The third floor is the most labyrinth-like after all."

"Oh Please! if you had your way, I think everybody would just say they got lost as an excuse to not go!" Shalltear snorted, "Besides it's on my floor so I won't have to file any paperwork to rent it out!"

"I imagine it'll do."

* * *

...

* * *

Of the many gifts his great and wonderful creator bestowed upon him, sewing wasn't one of them. Even so, Demiurge wasn't incompetent with needle and thread. He merely lacked the innate talent for it.

During his stay outside of Nazarick, he'd made something of a game out of sewing. So long as he had a suitably loud human, he could play for hours.

It was early morning in the tomb and Demiurge had a bit of free time before his day would officially start.

A human lay in front of him, sniveling. Demiurge was holding a simple needle just high enough so that she could see him pulling the twine-like thread through its narrow eye.

The thread he'd chosen to use was of his own making, human hair and organic plant matter processed so that natural irritants found in each ingredient maximized irritation and discomfort. It was thicker than regular thread too, very coarse and an ugly brown-black color.

Tying off a good length, he snapped the cord off the spool and stepped closer to the human.

She was naked and restrained, wrists and arms suspended in the air by cold irons. Her middle-aged body was bruised from the standard Nazarick welcome but she was otherwise unbroken. Fat tears rolled down her chin, freezing upon impact with the stone floor. She was in one cell of many within the walls of the Frozen Prison.

Demiurge hadn't bothered to check whatever crime she'd been convicted of. He was merely happy to be given a toy. Although personally, he hoped it was something like embezzling or tax evasion— petty gluttons always made for good playmates.

He was all smiles as he set to work. Pinching, piercing, and pulling. Pinching, piercing, and pulling— it was soothing in a monotonous sort of way.

He'd left the human ungagged purposefully so that he could bask in her shrill cries of pain and mercy. The human's screams joined many others as part of the ever-singing chorus in the prison, a larger ambiance that never failed to delight Demiurge.

Lost in his play, he didn't hear the pitter-patter of shoes in the corridor behind him. He didn't notice Shalltear until she started to giggle. He jumped, actually started enough that he accidentally jabbed his own thumb. Although he took no damage, the needle broke upon contact. He'd have to start over.

" _ Ara-ara~ _ I heard you were here but I didn't think you'd be busy— _ arinsu! _ "

Demiurge frowned at the broken needle and, in one bad-tempered pull, tore the entire length of thread out. A few chunks of skin and lard clung to the string, opening new wounds.

" _ Ah _ , for a second there I thought Neuroinst had stopped by for another quick chat but I see it's only you," Demiurge said, fixing Shalltear with a narrow-eyed, bitter smile, "She says things like that you know."

Shalltear wrinkled her nose but didn't rise to the bait. She was leaning her head to the far left, probably trying to get a look at the human.

"There's been a change with the exam schedule, I thought you ought to know."

Demiurge adjusted his glasses, irritably frowning.

"Would a simple  **[message]** spell not have sufficed?"

"Eh, I already had to meet around here and what can I say? I was curious! You're always so creative when you've been given humans— _ Arinsu! _ "

"I see... and what of this change of schedule?"

"Oh, for various reasons a few of your exams had to be moved forward. Instead of starting three days from now, I was going to ask if you were ready to administer one tomorrow."

"May I ask who?"

"Cocytus, He was the one hoping for tomorrow. There was some business with the lizardmen scheduled and he feared he wouldn't be available later or something like that—  _ arinsu _ ."

"Anyone else?"

"There's some unrest among Kyouhukou's familiars— " Shalltear wrinkled her nose again, "— the same-old, same-old about them eating each other. He was hoping to see you two days from now."

"Both of those are doable, I suppose."

"hhhm _ , _ They'll be happy to hear that—  _ arinsu." _

"Is that all?"

Shalltear shrugged, "Yeah, that's all I had."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I still have three hours left of my scheduled break..."

"Not at all!" Shalltear waved her hands in front of her, showing no signs of leaving, "Go back to it, Demiurge."

"Right... I'll do that."

Demiurge turned back to his human. She'd been weeping heavily since he'd been charged with her care but the woman was still lucid enough to muffle each sob, lest she interrupt them. That made her a considerate little animal, at least.

Trying his best to ignore the sensation of Shalltear's eyes creeping up his back, Demiurge thought about what he'd do next. 

He'd been planning to embroider the woman's back before tanning the skin— if the final product turned out well he'd get something nice for his new upholstery project. Although the patch of skin he wanted had been ripped, he could summon a Tortureror to his side to heal it...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shalltear’s long dress ruffling as she mindlessly shifted her weight from foot to foot. It seemed as though she was out of patience.

"Was there anything else you wanted, Shalltear?"

"I guess I am a little curious whether or not you're excited about your exams?"

"I suppose I am."

Shalltear paused, considering something.

"... Do you think you'll have to resort to 'that' on your very first exam?"

"It's possible..."

"Is there a reason you think that?"

Demiurge sighed.

"With all the time I've spent in the company of Cocytus, I don't think I've ever seen him show interest in women or for that matter men... I was always somewhat curious about that part of Cocytus."

"I suppose you'll find out about that soon enough—  _ arinsu! _ " Shalltear chuckled, looking every bit like a giddy, mischievous girl.

Demiurge sighed once more.

* * *

...

* * *

The double doors were left open, bearing a small hand-written sign that indicated that Cocytus had indeed found the right place.

It was a smaller room but the ceiling was reasonably high and well lit. Nearest to him was a plain, brown couch and a counter lined with unlabeled jars of oil, cotton swabs, and linens.

There were a few other interesting things scattered around.

The farthest corner was taken up by a large, flat scale that looked as though it was used for small livestock. Next to that, a wrought iron bench— the kind Neuronist favored when she was welcoming 'guests'— had a large beige cushion strapped on the top, the restraints and shackles tucked out of sight.

Demiurge was already there, his back to the door as he stood over a black clipboard, furiously scribbling with a colored pen. He had a white utility apron tied tightly around his waist and a stethoscope hanging over his shoulders.

"I. Hope. I. Am. Not. To. Early."

"No, no. You're right on time, Cocytus." Demiurge muttered, not looking up from his papers, "I trust you didn't have any trouble finding this office?"

"None."

"Good, good. I was worried that the third floor would be hard to navigate for some."

Demiurge stepped back and straightened his back, his spine popping pleasantly as he stretched. He put his hands on his waste and sighed, "I suppose, we should begin then. If you would have a seat— either the couch or exam table, your choice— I have a few preliminary measurements I must take."

"I. Understand."

Although the exam table looked clean enough, Cocytus chose the couch.

From under the counter he'd been looming over, Demiurge pulled out a short, simple stool. Judging by the three polished bones that served as it's legs, the stool was made by Demiurge himself. He left his pen and clipboard where they laid.

"I'd like to start by listening to your heartbeat if that's okay with you?"

"Go. Ahead."

Demiurge took a seat within an arm's length of Cocytus and slid the stethoscope up, the tips going into his pointed ears. Demiurge brought the chest-piece of the stethoscope to the section of the exoskeleton just left of his midsection. The disc didn't even rest there for a full moment before he moved the stethoscope to a new spot, farther along Cocytus's broad chest.

He moved it again. And then again. Restlessly jerking the chest-piece along, Demiurge frowned.

Cocytus, doing his best to stay still, suddenly flinched as the rounded edge of the stethoscope made contact with the central seam of his exoskeleton— the most sensitive part of Cocytus's Torso.

"Please... That. Tickles. Demiurge."

"I'm sorry about the— Wait. Tickles you say? This does?"

Demiurge lightly ran the stethoscope's chest-piece along with the seam again. Cocytus squirmed in his seat.

"Yes. That... Please. Stop. That."

Demiurge cleared his throat, "Right, I apologize, friend. I didn't think you were the ticklish type... If I may ask, is this spot the only one that is the way that it is or do you have other similarly sensitive places?"

He didn't look particularly apologetic about his actions, In fact, just the opposite. Demiurge had a small, barely noticeable smile. But Cocytus ignored that in favor of answering his question.

"I. Do. Not. Know."

"hmm, I see. I'll try my best to keep that in mind."

"Thank. You."

"... and could you perhaps tell me where your heart is? If you have one..."

* * *

For the most part, the exam went along well. Cocytus tried his best to answer Demiurge's questions and the other seemed to be satisfied with every explanation. Once he'd gotten settled on the couch, It had been very easy talking to Demiurge. He hardly noticed as time ticked past.

" _ Ahh _ yes, since you have no need for food, I believe that concludes the matter of your diet..."

Sitting on his stool, Demiurge crossed his legs and flipped a page on his clipboard. He gave Cocytus a serious look.

"We're on to the last section— section F. You've been doing very well up until now but please understand the next few questions I'll be asking will be a great deal more personal. If you find what I am asking is too invasive, all you need to do is tell me. Section F is largely optional."

"I. Am. Sure. It. Will. Be. Fine."

"I'm glad. Are you comfortable discussing matters of sex with me?"

Cocytus shifted his seat.

"I. Am... Although. I. Do. Not. Think. That. Will. Be. Necessary."

"Now, that seems like an odd thing to say... Are you perhaps trying to tactfully say you're incapable of having sex?"

Cocytus quickly shook his head, his hands jutting forward in defense of himself. There was a slightly pick hue spreading across the glossy surface of his face.

" _ N-No _ . No— I. Am. Not. Incapable. Of. It."

"Then you don't have an equipment problem, so to speak? You have genitalia?"

"Yes. I. Do."

"Ah, for just a moment I was scared on your behalf," Demiurge chuckled, "Were you trying to say you weren't sexually active?"

"Yes. T-That. Is. What. I. Meant."

"Well, don't worry about it. That's nothing to be ashamed about after all ."

"Ah. Thank you. You... Are. We. Done?"

"Since you're not active, we do get to skip a number of questions but not quite. I still need to know if you have any problem with getting or keeping an erection."

"None. That. I. Know. Off."

Demiurge cocked his head at that, "Once more, I'm afraid you've said something weird. You're taking care of yourself, aren't you?"

Once again, Cocytus shifted in his seat, his segmented tail twitching behind him.

"I. Do. Not. Think. I. Have. To. Worry. About. Such. Things."

"And why is that?"

"I. Am. Very. Busy. And. Do. Not. Have. Time. To. Search. For. A. Partner."

"Surely you don't need a partner— can't you masturbate?"

"I. Do. Not. Do. Such. Things."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I... I. Have...  _ Ah.  _ I. Do. Not. Want. To. Answer... Will. You. Really. Make. Me. Say. It? I. Am. Embarrassed."

Past the rim of his glasses, Demiurge's face was unreadable.

"I understand. If you are that uncomfortable I will drop this matter; I simply need to know whether or not you have some kind of healthy outlet. Will you be willing to tell me how you deal with any sexual frustrations that you might have?"

"I. Am. Strong. Enough. That. I. Can. Simply. Ignore. Such. Things."

"...so you are repressing them then?"

"You. Could. Say. That."

There was a long pause. He regarded Cocytus with the tired disappointment of a school teacher and set his clipboard aside. 

"I'm afraid that is entirely unsatisfactory, friend." 

"Eh? What. Do. You. Mean. Demiurge?”

"As one of Nazarick's top combatants, your body is a vital asset to the continued safety of our lord and our home. Just as you would maintain a precious weapon, you must do the same with yourself. sexual wellness— like any other aspect of health— can not simply be ignored."

"It. Is. No. Problem. For. Me."

"You’re right about that, but barely.” Demiurge replied seriously,”Now that you're here, in my exam room, the problem is mine! Tell me, are you simply waiting to find someone willing?"

"I. Already. Said. That— I. Do. Not. Have. The. Time."

"Is that a yes?"

"I-I. Suppose."

"Hmm, I see... maybe I could be of assistance?"

"I. Did. Not. Expect. You. To. Be. Interested. In. Matchmaking."

"I assure you, I am not. You misunderstand," Demiurge said, his lips curling into the narrow smile, "I'm offering something far more immediate than that."

Cocytus cocked his head and huffed out a small cloud of ice dust. He was confused.

"I. Do. Not. Think. I. Get. What. You. Are. Saying."

"Hmm, I'll say it outright then... I am offering to  _ fix _ your little problem."

Demiurge leaned forward— not far— but they’d already been sitting near each other. Demiurge was inches away from leaning against him.

"I. Still. Do. Not— "

Cocytus stopped mid-sentence as he watched his friend do something Demiurge hadn't ever before— remove his glasses.

Demiurge had moved fluidly, as he always did when it came to fussing with his glasses. Putting a fore-finger and thumb to the metal end pieces, he dragged the temples of his glasses across his own. It would have looked natural— utterly graceful— to anyone who didn't know the demon very well but to Cocytus, as he stared into the hundred different faucets of Demiurge's diamond eyes, he felt so thoroughly... Worried? Shook up?

And then he understood.

"D-Demiurge. Are. You. Im-Implying. We— "

"It seems as though you've caught on," Demiurge replied, giving him a half-lidded, impish smile as he set his glasses aside, "Now I know how often you like to bring up homosexuality, friend. And I'll be forward with that too— I am not seeking such a troublesome arrangement. I am only offering a release, a temporary solution. Nothing more." *

"I—I. Don't.— "

Demiurge brought a gloved hand to his mouth and shushed him. It was a rude but distinctly playful gesture. Cocytus would have simply ignored Demiurge but, as he pressed a single, slightly crooked finger to his lips, Demiurge’s other hand crept onto Cocytus's knee. It ran so smoothly along the plates of his exoskeleton that he could hardly feel it.

He let out a nervous gust of icy fog— He couldn't speak up. Cocytus found himself  _ actually  _ stunned.

"If I am making you uncomfortable, please, just say so. I'll step back. I'll stop. Although, it would be a lie to say I wasn't curious about, well, this—" Demiurge's hand slid further up and squeezed the rim on his exoskeleton "—I'm offering to help you. The last thing I want to do is to force you into something you'll regret."

Something about the glimmer in the other's faucted eyes struck Cocytus in the heart.

"N-Not. That—  _ AWAH _ ~"

A noise—  _ an embarrassing noise _ — escaped as the very tips of his gloved fingers slid against a deep and particularly sensitive crevice, forcing Cocytus to squirm. Demiurge's thin-lipped smile curled tighter, far more predatory than he’d ever seen before.

Cocytus felt a little dizzy. He was unsure of what was happening with Demiurge— whether or not Demiurge was being genuine— and he was also unsure of himself. There was intense emotion he couldn't quite name.

"Please, why don't you tell me what's wrong, friend? What's holding you back?"

Cocytus answered honestly.

"I-I. Haven't... E-Ever..."

The other laughed, Low and sensually. The hand on his leg turned inwards, getting dangerously close to Cocytus's actual groin. For the first time in his life, Cocytus was being toyed with.

"If that's the case, did you perhaps want something special for your first?  _ Hmm _ ?"

Cocytus's over-sized mandibles clicked uncertainty as he turned his segmented eyes away from Demiurge. 

"N-No. That. I-Is. Not. It."

Since he wasn't looking, he didn't see the other's sly expression morph into something much more calculating.

Then, In a sudden forward motion, Demiurge lunged. 

Putting his free, unmolesting hand on Cocytus's far mandible, he forced the other to meet his eyes. Their faces were held so close that Cocytus could feel the heat radiating off the demon's half-parted lips.

"That was cute, Cocytus. And there's nothing wrong with that. If you really wanted, I could make it special for you...  _ maybe _ ... "

"I. W-would. Not. Know. W-what. To. Do."

"You're being silly," Demiurge whispered, thrilled by Cocytus's flustered demeanor, "I'll help you along."

Cocytus felt trapped. Was this— the man clinging to him— really Demiurge? He couldn’t think. He could feel the other’s breath. He was dizzy, distracted too. 

Cocytus was out of options. 

"I— _ Aah _ — P-please. Promise. Be. Gentle. With. Me."

"Oh, I promise."

Demiurge smiled again, a rare unabashed smirk that made Cocytus squirm against his chest. Keeping a grip on his thigh, he slid a leg over Cocytus’s. The hand that rested on his mandible readjusted itself onto a shoulder.

"We’re going to start slow, okay? I’m going to try a few things and I want you to tell me when something I do feels good, really good or bad? Understand?"

"I. U-Understand."

"Good. I’m going to kiss you then."

There was no way to access Cocytus’s mouthpieces past his mandibles so Demiurge leaned forward, against his chest, and placed a chaste kiss there. With the height difference between them, the kiss landed on the center seam of Cocytus's Breastplate — his ultra sensitive spot. 

Cocytus shuttered.

"T-That. Is..."

Knowing full well what he was doing, Demiurge nuzzled the same place he'd just kissed and grinned. His teeth were sharp and white. Cocytus squeaked. 

"D-Demiurge. I. Do. N-not. Think. You. Are. Playing. Fair."

"I find 'fair' play is hardly ever—" 

He gave Cocytus's chest another quick, teasing kiss.

"—Fun."

"You. P-promi—"

Cocytus made an unintelligible hissing moan as Demiurge scraped his pointed teeth into the very same seam he'd been showering with tender affection a moment before. It was a cruel thing to do— real demonic— but it made a long-forgotten lust stir within Cocytus.

"What do you think? Do you really like fair play all that much?"

"I-I. Liked. That."

Demiurge's eyes flashed.

"Ah, a man after my heart~"

He brought his lips back to the spot he'd brutalized and softly lapped at it with his tongue. Fresh saliva steamed as it made contact with Cocytus's chest— the room temperature had already dropped by half and it was still going down.

"Tell me Cocytus, do you like the feeling of my gloves? Do you want me to take them off? What about the rest of my clothes?"

"I. D-Don't. Know."

"Hmm, We should explore this then, don't you think? Do you mind helping me out of my shirt and apron?"

"I. Don't. Mind."

"I'll be sure to thank you..."

Giving Cocytus's chestplate a nibble in parting, Demiurge scooted himself back so the Cocytus could easily reach his chest. And Cocytus, glad to have somewhere to put his hands, set to work.

Getting rid of the apron was easy, he simply untied the back and let it fall to the floor. But Demiurge's shirt proved to be a problem.

Having never worn clothes and certainly never taken them off anyone else, it was slow going. All four of his hands possessed a great amount of dexterity but Cocytus' movements were hesitant and unsure. 

But Demiurge didn't seem to mind. 

In fact, he was mindlessly rubbing soft, sensual circles into Cocytus's inner thigh as he watched his progress with the softest, most genuine smile he'd ever had before. His eyes, half-lidded and happy, were rarely visible and never so...  _ unguarded. _

"You're being careful— Thank you."

As if reading his mind, he looked up to face him.

"It. Is. Nothing..."

Demiurge shook his head. The teasing, predatory persona he'd had before was completely gone.

"No. Cocytus, I mean it. Thank you."

"I. Am. Glad. You. Are—  _ uh _ — "

Cocytus didn't know how to finish his sentence but Demiurge seemed to understand anyway.

With each button that came undone, more and more of Demiurge's chest was revealed. His tanned skin looked pale in the cold room but his muscles were still pert and sinewy. His nipples were pink and standing at attention. 

When the last button was off and Cocytus helped Demiurge's arms through his sleeves, he thanked him again. With all the seductive grace of a panther, the demon slipped off of his lap and into place— on his knees, his face gently pressed into the tender black flesh of Cocytus's inner groin.

It was a completely new sensation and it made Cocytus shutter.

"If you're not ready or if this gets to be too much, tell me. Understand?"

"I. Understand."

"Good," Demiurge replied, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, "When you said you had working genitals, I don't think you told me where they were— would you be willing to help me find them?"

Cocytus was more than a little scared to move but he pointed with a single, blue hand. 

"O-of. Course. It. Is. Right. There... Next. To. You. It. Is. The. Third. Plate. Down. "

Cocytus was more than a little scared to move but he pointed with a single, blue hand. Demiurge nodded, his eyes focused on the section of armour. 

"But how does this work? Will it move on its own or is there something special I have to do?"

"J-Just. Press. Lightly. I. Think. I. Am. Already. Aroused."

Demiurge 'hmmed' in response, With both thumbs, he traced ridges of Cocytus’s armor. His eyes flicked up to the other’s face and back down to gauge his reaction.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

Demiurge pressed down. To his surprise, the segment of armor receded into a crevice underneath the plate above it with a puff of frosty air. There— his prize for a job well done— was a very large and very cold cock.

It was fully erect and pulsating with blue-white veins on black skin, nearly a foot in length and shaped unlike any Demiurge had seen before. Its surface was completely smooth, lacking a head or foreskin, but had two round ridges traveling from its base to its tip.

Frost was curling off of Cocytus's cock— almost as though it was breathing.

Demiurge was transfixed, staring at him with an expression Cocytus didn't recognize. Hunger? Anticipation? Something that made his erection throb.

Almost as if they had been forgotten and then suddenly remembered, the gloved hands that had revealed the cock, moved forward. Carefully, they caressed it.

The sensation was new—  _ overwhelmingly new _ . Cocytus felt as though he was holding his breath. His whole body was weak and it was hard to breathe. The sensation in his dick—  _ the new and wonderful sensation _ — made him see stars.

His cock really was large. Only at the very tip could Demiurge wrap his finger's all the way around Cocytus. Towards the middle and base, the demon needed two hands.

And Demiurge was skilled too. The silky friction of his gloves felt  _ so _ impossibly good as he ran them along the length of his cock. 

Cocytus let out a great clattering moan. ice dust and vapors poured out of his twitching mouthpieces.

"I take it you like that then, friend?"

"I—YES— I. LIKE. IT."

"Good."

Keeping pace with his hands, Demiurge moved to kiss the very tip of his frosty erection. There, he kissed Cocytus as tenderly as he had before, only when pressed flush against his cock, Demiurge’s lips felt much different. They were warmer— softer too.

Calmly, breathing through his nose, Demiurge took the first six inches of Cocytus into his mouth. He swallowed so smoothly that the other impulsively grasped at the back of Demiurge's neck with a clumsy blue hand, pulling the demon's hair. 

Demiurge responded with a deep, hearty moan that traveled from his throat and tongue, back to his throbbing cock.

Demiurge really was a sight to behold, on his knees, a dick stuffed so far in his mouth that it scratched the back of his throat. He was looking up with lustrous diamond eyes, a sizeable bulge tucked away in his pants. The tips of his elf-like ears were blushing so hard they were drooping.

As Demiurge maneuvered his head up and down, taking the other as deeply as he could without breaking his jaw, chilled precum leaked onto his tongue. It was so cold that it stung, leaving the lingering sensation of methionyl. 

A few drops escaped from the corners of his wet mouth.

"T-This. Is—  _ Ahhhh _ — Demiurge. I-I. Ca— Can't— T-Too. Much! Th-This. Is. T-Too. Much!"

Listening to his pleas, Demiurge stopped. He slid off the other's leaking erection and wiped his chin.

"I-I. Am. S-Sorry—"

Still on his knees, Demiurge smiled up at him. 

"Cocytus, I'm actually very happy you stopped me. I should be thanking you."

"B-But—"

A hand ran across Cocytus’s knee, a comforting gesture. 

"I meant it when I said I wanted to make this special for you. There is a lot more I wanted to show you."

"I. S-See." Cocytus replied, letting out a shy puff of ice dust.

"Would you like a few moments to catch your breath? I'll need some time to prep myself anyway..." something flickered across Demiurge's face too fast for Cocytus to recognize whatever it was,“ ... If you're feeling up to it, you could help?"

"I. Would. L-Like. To. T-Try."

"Thank You. I appreciate it."

Before lifting himself off the ground, Demiurge gave the base of Cocytus's cock one last affectionate kiss. The sudden contact made Cocytus jump.

"If you think you can stand, follow me to the counter," Demiurge said as he stretched his legs. His eye flicked down to the other's exposed erection and back up, "If it's uncomfortable, don't worry about it. We can figure something out."

"I-I. Don't. Think. It. Will. Be. A. Problem."

Demiurge nodded as he approached the counter, his hips swayed so pleasantly that Cocytus couldn’t help but stare. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel Demiurge’s sweated sheened skin for himself. 

When the other reached out to snatch something off the far end of the counter, he shot a look over his back, immediately noticing Cocytus's fixed gaze. Demiurge preened, sliding one hand against his own chest in a playful show of faux shyness. 

So caught up in looking, Cocytus nearly tripped. 

He watched as Demiurge turned around, their eyes met. He had a shallow jar of oil in his hands. 

Instead of approaching him, Demiurge slid backwards, onto the countertop. He sat down, the back of his thighs rested just over the edge. Demiurge set the jar at his side and removed his shoes and socks. 

Their eyes met again when Demiurge’s two hands nimbly unbuckled his belt and thread it through his delicate orange loops. Unbuttoning the fly of his pants with a flick, he flashed white knit underwear that was pulled so taunt against his hard dick the fabric was semi-transparent. 

But those hands didn’t pull his pants off. Instead, they beckoned for Cocytus to come closer.

"Get over here... I need you,” Demiurge muttered with a breathless open mouth. 

He jolted forward and Demiurge was ready with a hand out to guide him closer until he was towering over him. 

Cocytus’s erection hung between them, so large it cast an actual shadow over the other’s body. Demiurge looked at it and then back at him, swallowing so hard his adam’s apple bobbed.

“You wouldn’t mind helping me out of my pants, would you?”

“Ple— Please. Let. M-Me.” He replied weakly, placing his hands at the waistband of Demiurge’s pants and savouring the firmness of his body. Demiurge’s skin felt exactly as he thought it would— perfect. 

Demiurge leaned onto the small of his back and an elbow so that his pants could simply be pulled off. Keeping eye contact, he wet his lips and palmed himself through his briefs. 

Cocytus wasn’t leaking pre-cum anymore but as he started to throb again when he heard the other quietly gasp for him to remove those too. He shakely pushed the pants away and tugged at the underwear. 

He’d seen Demiurge naked before— when they’d share the occasional comradely bath. He’d never seen Demiurge naked  _ and hard  _ before however.

It was nowhere near as large as his, but Demiurge’s dick was by no means small. 

It was clean shaven and had a cute left lean. Bigger than the average humanoid, it bobbed as he moved. Cocytus noticed a single silver piercing winking back at him from just under the flared head of his dick. 

Demiurge looked at Cocytus with pride, drinking in the other’s stare as he brought his wrist to his mouth and peeled a glove off with his teeth.  He let it fall to the ground as he did the same with the other glove. 

“To tell you the truth Cocytus, I was hoping I could borrow a hand of yours. I’ll need to stretch myself out a little... do you think that would be alright?” 

“O-Of. Course.” 

Demiurge smiled. He angled his torso so that Cocytus could get a good look at his ass and push  the small jar of oil into his hands. 

“Open it. You’ll need to put it on your fingers.” 

It was hard to twist the lid off and Cocytus was hyper aware of his unsteady hands as he tried not to spill it. Once more, Demiurge was being patient and didn’t seem to mind. 

The oil was scentless and thick but spread across his three fingered hands easily. 

“You’re doing good, Cocytus— that’s enough for now. If you think you’re ready you can try putting a finger tip in.”

Cocytus looked down at Demiurge. Splayed out on the counter, waiting for him, his hair mussed up and lips were swollen from sucking him off. Cocytus suddenly felt nervous. 

“D-Demiurge. I. Am. Worried. I. Might. Hurt. You. B-By. Accident… I. Have. Never. D-Done. This...” 

He listened with a reassuring smile. 

“You don’t need to worry about things like that, friend, at least not with me. I’m as strong as you are— I can take it,” Demiurge encouraged,“Besides, I’ve always been a little bit of a masochist anyways” 

“Th— Thank. You.” Cocytus stuttered, “How. D-Do. I. Do. This. Ag—again”

“Slowly. And don’t be afraid— I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much.” 

“Al-Alright.” 

Cocytus rested two hands on the counter and another on Demiurge’s knee. Although his hands were still shaking, he moved gingerly. Just prodding Demiurge's ass, he could feel the other’s body heat from proximity alone. 

Slowly, just like instructed, Cocytus pushed in. Demiurge gasped. 

“D-Did. I. Hurt—“ 

“No, No! Nothing like that! I just... forgot how cold your hands get,” Demiurge groaned, almost laughing, “You’re doing great.” 

Cocytus nodded— it was hard to focus on the task at hand. Just like his skin and mouth, this part of Demiurge was soft too. He was just so pliable— Cocytus was truly having fun. 

He could feel Demiurge’s abdominal muscles move and tighten as he did, slowly sinking his finger further into his friends ass. He knew his fingers were very thick as far as the average hand was concerned— probably as thick as the penis of a regular human— he was surprised Demiurge was taking it as well as he was. 

As Cocytus pushed his finger past it’s second segmented joint, he heard Demiurge groan again— clearly a sound of pleasure. 

Ever so slightly Demiurge rotated his hips, moving himself against Cocytus’s hand. He took the hint and sped up, following the demon’s rhythm. It was quiet but he could hear Demiurge holding a moan every time he pressed the limit of his ass. 

A dirty sort of pride swelled in his chest when Demiurge couldn’t hold back anymore and let out a long, hard whine. 

He was surprised by that feeling. And a little confused too. 

“I— I. Think. I. Like. You. Like. T-This. De-Demiurge.” 

Demiurge responded by pressing harder against his hand and letting out another deep moan. The counter was starting to creak. 

“And I You’re good— really good at this.”

And Cocytus was moving with a lot more confidence now— he was too intrigued by everything before him to feel shy now. From the way Demiurge’s cock twitched to the bitter smell of ash and hell-fire that wafted off of the other like perfume— it was hypnotic. 

“We need oh—” Demiurge’s eyes rolled into his head as he groaned loudly, “ _ Oh, Cocytus _ . You’re going to make me lose my mind if we don’t— Oh, yeah.  _ Yes _ — ” 

Demiurge took a deep breath and shot him a desperate look. Cocytus could feel the other’s pounding pulse. 

“ _ Oh,  _ I don’t want to stop but we—  _ Oh, _ Cocytus we have to.” 

“I— I. Understand.” Cocytus said, his voice stronger than he felt, “ B-but. I. Think. I. W-Would. Like. To. See. You. L-losing. Mind.” 

Demiurge blinked at him, a little surprised. 

“We’re not done— not yet. I just wanted to be in top shape for what comes next.” 

He pulled his hands away from Demiurge. Cocytus tried his best not to let the other know just how much he  _ didn’t  _ want to let him go. He offered him a linen towel to wipe the oil off his hand and took it. 

“And friend, if this has been anything to go by— It’s very much possible that we’ll lose our minds together. Do you like the sound of that?”

“I— I. Do.” 

At that moment Demiurge could have said anything and Cocytus would have agreed. 

“We should relocate, however. I’m afraid this countertop is doing quite the number on my back. 

“O-Okay.”

Demiurge slid off the counter and past him. He looked at the couch and then around the room, smiling as he headed for the iron bench exam bench. 

With enviable grace, the demon climbed on it’s cushion. He wiggled once, like a dog testing whether or not a new bed is comfortable— probably the least sexy thing Demiurge had done but even that was still somehow charming.

Then, like he had on the counter, Demiurge got in the same position— leaning back, his thighs open and beckoning for him. Cocytus tried not to think. 

The exam bench was much higher than the counter was. Cocytus still towered over Demiurge but his cock, which had hung over the other like an unspoken promise, was now nearly level with his flushed body. 

They were so close too. Cocytus’s erection was inches away from Demiurge’s— it was twice as thick and a few inches longer. He saw a hungry anticipation flash in the other’s eyes. 

“Do you think you’re ready, Cocytus?” 

“Yes. I— I. Think. I. Really. W-want. This.” 

“I’m glad— I really am. You’ll need to come closer though, come on.” 

Cocytus let out a large, frosty breath and stepped up. Demiurge made a happy noise as the tip of his friend’s frigid cock rubbed against the sensitive patch of skin underneath his cock and balls. 

"Will— Will. I-It. Really Fit?"

"Of course— If you’re afraid I can guide you through this?"

“I-I. Would. Like. That.” 

Demiurge smiled encouragingly, “I’d like you to  use your lower set of arms to help support my weight. Then I want you to take a deep breath in. It’s going to feel tight so just go slowly— like you did with your hand, Okay?” 

“O-Okay.” 

Carefully, Cocytus followed his directions. 

Gripping the other’s narrow hips with his three-fingered hands and aligning their bodies, Cocytus pushed in. The smooth, black head of his cock slid past the tight muscles of Demiurge's sphincter with a only a little resistance

He could feel Demiurge’s rapid, pounding pulse around him again. Only this time it was hotter— _ way more _ intimate. Neither were exerting themselves but they were panting in tandem. 

At three inches— not even a quarter of the way in— Cocytus stopped. He was too tight. Demiurge was too tight. 

He heard his friend groan and looked at his face. His gleaming eyes were looking up at him more pale and beautiful than any ice crystal Cocytus had ever seen before. And his mouth— the mouth that had so lovingly kissed him— hung open.

"Are. You. In. Pain?"

"It's good— you're doing good." he replied quickly, his chest was shivering and sweating at the same time. His nipples looked swollen.

"I. S-see."

Cocytus tightened his grip and laid into Demiurge— the other's body heat bearing down on him as his cock pushed deeper and further into a space where it didn't fit. It was... a pleasure he'd never felt the likes of.

Demiurge threw his head back and cried out. The demon's own dick looked angry and red but was being completely ignored.

"Please— Cocytus,  _ Please _ . You’re a natural at this _. _ "

"Y-Your. Too. Tig— gwah— Demiurge. Your— " 

Cocytus, himself, was panting too hard to speak normally. Great White clouds of frost poured out of his lungs.

The heat— the oppressive heat that sheathed his dick was too much. It was searing— burning him. Cocytus's head felt clouded and heavy— it was like the only thing in the world was Demiurge and his erection.

Out of instinct—  _ purely on accident _ — Cocytus jerked Demiurge down on the last three inches of his massive cock. The widened base made his friend scream. It was a hoarse, manly shout that roused the most primal part of Cocytus. 

"I-I. Am. Sor—"

"No—  _ Good! _ You're doing  _ so Good _ ," Demiurge cried feverently. He must have felt it too. 

There were tears glistening in his eyes but no trace of pain in his words. Instead, Demiurge was moaning loudly and desperately, mindlessly grinding all of himself against the other. It was like he was having the time of his life.

Past his own screaming instincts, Cocytus tried to stay rational. This was his friend. 

"I. Do. Not. Want. T-To. Hurt. You..."

"Please Cocytus! I need this! Pain—  _ please _ ! Th-that's what I want!"

His voice was high and loud— so desperate and unrestrained. Cocytus groaned. Was this what it looked like when Demiurge really loses his mind? Was this really his friend?” 

It was beautiful— so beautiful. He pulled Demiurge extra tight against him, making the other howl. 

"Yes!  _ Yes! _ "

Frigid, curling vapors were pouring off of Cocytus, lowering the temperature of the room at an unprecedented rate. He was starting to move now— and fast. 

Demiurge’s soft body was slapping against his, making loud and obscene noises. It might as well have been music as far as Cocytus was concerned. He wanted to hear  _ more _ . He was desperate to hear more.

"Oh, Fuck me! Fuck me like I'm a ragdoll— like I'm your personal cock sleeve, please Cocytus. I need this."

"I-I. Will. T—Try."

Cocytus grasped at the other’s thighs and dug his finger in hard. He lifted Demiurge clean off of the examination table and did just as he was told— he  _ fucked _ Demiurge. With almost bone-breaking force, Cocytus slammed Demiurge onto his cock. 

Again and again. He fucked Demiurge with such ferocity that Demiurge let out a hoarse, helpless whine every time. It was salacious— _ filthy. _ Was Demiurge alway such a slut? 

Cocytus was using all his strength and Demiurge was _ loving _ it. 

His heart felt as though it would explode. He knew he was moaning but the only thing he could hear was Demiurge’s half-formed praises and moans. It was intoxicating. It was... too much. 

"I-I. don't. Think. I. C-Can. Keep. Going. T-this. Is—"

With one last violent slam, Cocytus thrust all the way to the base of his cock and held that position. His guts, somehow twisted in heated knots, felt like they were unraveling. Something deep within Cocytus lurched as he held still, pressing his friend's ass harder and harder against himself.

It was his first-ever orgasm.

He used the last ounce of strength in his arms to push Demiurge back on the examination table as he stumbled forward, his dripping cock slipping out. 

Cocytus had really lost everything— his mind, strength, and self— as his cock was drained. Nothing had ever felt better. 

Although He didn't need to, Demiurge kept his legs spread wide open, displaying a fair amount of icy-white semen dripping from his spent asshole. For the first time since they started, Demiurge touched his own dick.

He wrapped his hand tightly around it's head and gave himself a few, quick pumps. His back beautifully arched as he finished right there— in his own hand.

Cocytus was still panting, dizzy, and standing on too-weak legs but he thought he heard Demiurge moan his name one last time— a sweet but lurid sound.

"I- I. Am. Sorry—"

"No, Cocytus, don't apologize. That was good— really. You've done nothing you need to be sorry about—"

Demiurge slid one hand over his and gave it a gentle, compassionate squeeze.

"— That was more fun than I had in a long while."

And the two stayed there like that for a few more minutes, Cocytus catching his breath and Demiurge patiently waiting for him to do so.

* * *

...

* * *

It was later in the evening. Demiurge was standing outside Shalltear's quarters, ready to hand off some of his post-exam notes. He'd had time to freshen up but didn't expect that would be enough to fool Shalltear. It was likely that she would probably guess what he'd done with Cocytus regardless of how well he presented himself.

The door opened.

"Demiurge, you're later than I expected..." Shalltear said, peeking out at him with an uncharacteristically analytical smile, "And you're looking particularly satisfied with yourself this evening, I take it that your exam went well?"

He followed her inside.

"...I suppose you could say that. May I ask what gave it away?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. You just had the glow of a man who—  _ errrrr _ — got what they needed."

He knew he wasn't a match for the sixth sense of a _ true _ pervert.

"That was unnecessarily crass..." Demiurge replied, adjusting his glasses, "...but I suppose you could say that too."

Shalltear guided them to a set of chairs and they sat down together. There was already a half-emptied cup of liquor next to Shalltear. A scantily clad vampire bride quickly offered him one as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, How'd it go—  _ arinsu _ ?"

"I'd like to think of myself as being above drunken gossip." Demiurge replied, taking a polite sip of his drink and putting it back down.

Of course neither of them could ever be drunk but as part of Nazarick's unspoken rule of drinking with poison immunity, he could claim to be.

Shalltear ignored it.

"This is not gossip—  _ No! _ — this is just a chat between two co-workers, allies of health— _ arinsu! _ "

"I hardly see the difference, Shalltear. But... for what it's worth... it was worse than what I assumed."

"Oooh?"

"Cocytus hadn't ever... how should I put this...?" Demiurge asked, looking at his hand as if they could buy him more time to gather his words, "... Our friend has been going along and doing his work without ever knowing  _ release. _ "

"Don't tell me~"

"It is probably as you surmised."

"Then it's no longer the case—  _ arinsu _ ?"

"You should know Cocytus was surprisingly gentle...  _ at first _ ."

* * *

* I can't remember if it's the LN or WN but some of Cocytus's narrative is spent thinking about Homosexuality just kind of existing. (Most of it is addressing the actual historic practices of samurai) but in one of the CD dramas, Cocytus straight-up asks Demiurge if he has a thing for Mare. I totally imagine it's something he'll bring up every once a while when a conversation dies— kinda like "Hey so about the gays—" and I imagine Demiurge is just like "Stop while you're ahead, bro" EVERY TIME.

I can't picture it going any other way  _ AHHHHHHHH _ It's just soooooo awkward but cute!! I love Cocytus soooo much  _ AHHHHHHHHHH _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/Next Chapter
> 
> Ah, the next chapter— Finger Lickin'— is gonna get gross. We're talking full-on insect sex; pheromone nonsense and cockroach cum.  
> Guren, the Abyssal slime of the Seventh floor might make a *wink wink* appearance too.  
> .  
> .  
> Right off the bat I want to seriously thank everyone who gave me kudos, subscribed and commented. Like seriously, the comments made me sooooo happy. THANK YOU! I've been totally gushing about it since! AHHHH! You're all so nice!   
> .  
> .  
> Now onto my worries!   
> tbh I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Pressuring Cocytus into giving up his virginity was kind of shitty. Moreover, it wasn’t professional. I tried to hint at it during the pre-exam interaction with Shalltear but Demiurge had ulterior motives.   
> For the sake of clarity I’d like to go out and state that Demiurge did make the offer out of a sense of ‘duty’ to Nazarick but he actually pushed Cocytus into having sex NOT just to sastify the exam qualifictions but his own CURISOUSITY. The exams simply served as his justification and excuse. (That’s not gooood)  
> Besides Mare— for age reasons— Demiurge will make the same offer to everyone but will treat them differently according to a number of factors. (This will come into play majorly for two people. PA and Sebas. More on that later. Ainz is an extra special case so I won’t even approach it.)   
> ...  
> Now if you thought Demiurge was OOC, you wouldn’t be the only one. In fact Cocytus may or may not have noticed too. That’s a plot point. In truth, Demiurge was trying to get Cocytus more comfortable by assuming this really intimate persona. We see this shift when Demiurge deliberately acts three different ways— he’s simultaneously self-assured, encouraging and vulnerable. He’s TRYING to be appealing. It worked (kinda).  
> It’s only towards the end that we see Demiurge’s excitement emerging. I’m planning to have Demiurge evaluate his own behavior in some of next chapter’s narrative. When the magic aphrodisiac is introduced (Also next chapter), we’ll see a very similar thing happen.  
> Now, I tried my best to hint at Demiurge’s acting throughout but please take this justification with a grain of salt. I’m really not the best writer— it could very much be that he’s still super ‘OOC’ regardless of my narrative/plot because I am really inexperienced. If you have suggestions please feel free to PM or comment them! I’d be happy to get some advice!   
> Also know,   
> While Demiurge is REALLY SMART his forte isn’t understanding things like empathy, love and friendship. He’s a BRILLIANT strategist who has a real knack for plotting and planning and being a bureaucrat, but with some things... not so much. Just because he REALLY cares about someone doesn’t mean he won’t hurt them by accident or that he’ll even pick it up if he has! (Albedo is the one with that kind of speciality!)
> 
> When I was writing this I realized this might come into play a lot more that I would have liked :( 
> 
> (but also know that this isn’t hurt comfort and there is a happy ending for everyone— even Albedo and Cocytus)
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I know I said I'd update in two weeks but I have 93% confiendece in the edits I've done to day! That might change but that's fine! Also don't expect the next chapater for like a month or more! I mean it this time!

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is dedicated to Demiurge. It's Demiurge/everyone (men only). It's all porn with a plot but the porn is all weird and really gay monster sex and the plot only exists to lead to more porn.
> 
> Also, Demiurge's end game is 100% to be the first wife. Don't tell Albedo.
> 
> What to expect in terms of character appearances/pairings:
> 
> Albedo will have to take an antagonistic role later on.
> 
> Shalltear will consistently make appearances but won't be in a pairing.
> 
> Mare and Aura won't be in any pairings. I repeat. Mare and Demi won't do it.
> 
> Cocytus will have a reoccurring role and be a frequent sex partner.
> 
> Sebas will have sex with Demiurge and neither will be happy about it. It will get bloody.
> 
> Tsaure is still with Sebas— I'll explain later.
> 
> Kyouhukou will play a part in the plot. They will fuck too.
> 
> Ainz— oh boy howdy you better believe it.
> 
> Pandora's Actor, ohhhhhh yeah.
> 
> Nifrea had an important role and a sex scene but I made a few mistakes and didn't realize how young he actually was. (I haven't decided what to do)
> 
> Jirvic won't be having sex but gets a much, much better role.
> 
> Eclair Ecleir Eicler or Victum will not be having sex. I'm not that much of a monster.
> 
> There are scenes with less known characters/light novels only that I'll list under this. If you don't know them don't worry about it I'll be sure to give you details. If you feel I've missed someone important please tell me.
> 
> Guren, Wrath, Greed, Head Librarian + Library liches (Cocceius, Ulpius, Aelius, Fulvius, and Aurelius and more), Gashokukochuuou, Sous-chef, a few nameless undead, Vermillion and (maybe) a mindbroken!Roberdyck
> 
> Headcanons:
> 
> I will use a few. They're mostly about Demiurge. Skip if you want to be surprised.
> 
> While Demi is very compassionate and caring to everyone of Nazarick, we have seen him tease Cocytus. In my fic he does tease Cocytus but they are still very close friends. Like specifically, they'll address each other as 'friend' on occasion
> 
> Demiurge is actually a sado-masochist but thinks it would damage his reputation if anyone knew he wasn't just a sadist.
> 
> Demiurge isn't gay (but he's not straight either) He's just professional (until now, lol) and didn't advertise his non-normative sexuality. Everyone just sort of figured he prefered a female partner because he has that weird preoccupation with procreation.
> 
> Demiurge has a frenum (dick) piercing. There is a reason and it's a surprise. (Hint:it starts with 'Ainz' and ends in 'sama')
> 
> While Shalltear does occasionally get on Demiurge's nerves, they share a little friendship as sadists and perverts. (Only Shalltear doesn't know about the perv part… yet)
> 
> Demiurge has demonstrated in canon that he's a little Misogynistic. That doesn't change here… I just wanted to say I've noticed and I'm making an active choice to keep it that way. (and it's going to be delicious)
> 
> Also,
> 
> Cocytus is a little… inexperienced with matters of love.
> 
> Spoiler Alert! I'm not a good writer! I have no one to look over anything of mine and I make really, really stupid mistakes. I'll love for ever if you could point these out to me!
> 
> If you have any expectations right now… FIX THAT  
> 
> 
> Next update in two weeks.


End file.
